bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kei Yume/Notes
Notes Trivia *Kei Yume has technically died, having been effectively killed by Dokeshi Fujiwara before he was resurrected by Kiyoko Takara. Kei has also been unofficially reincarnated, transforming from a Shinigami to a Tenshi. *Kei Yume is named after his beloved mother, Keiko Yume. *Several of Kei Yume's Swordmanship Skills was roughly based on Lightsaber Combat, namely the Seven Forms of the Jedi Order which in turn was referred to as the Seven Styles/Faces of Kei. *Although random to note, Kei was reportedly to be trilingual, having the capability to speak Japanese, English, and Korean. The latter having been influenced through Another Poetic Spartan's growing love for Korean Culture, especially K-Pop and K-dramas. *It should be noted that Kei Yume dislikes to cuss and prefers to be sarcastic or poke jovial fun instead. *Due to his extremely potent blade skills, Kei is regarded as one of the revered Sword Saint (剣聖, Kensei). His full title is Yume No Kensei (夢の剣聖, Sword Saint of Dreams). *How Kei Yume gained such impressive power would later be explained in his own self-contained story line, meant to intersect with the own site's canon. However, it took several years (possibly a few hundred) to achieve the state. *Kei's Zanpakuto ability grants him great versatility in combat, especially when combined his vast plethora of skill sets, essentially making him a strong force in the field, much to people's chagrin. *Can be deemed as an extremely overpowered character in some cases. However, Kei obtained his large degree of power through a long road of hardship and soul searching. Through this, he can be regarded as one of the greatest and most powerful Shinigami in existence, a fact that is currently uncontested. *Strange to note, upon careful inspection of his abilities, one would notice that he has a few powers specific to himself. From this, someone could infer that he was majorly dependent on the abilities of his Illusions/Dreams for protection and defense. Behind the Scenes *The Initial Concept of Kei's Zanpakuto was first conceived three years (2008) albeit with minor differences which included the OP ability to trap the consciousness of the target within their own mind facing their dream or nightmare, immobilizing them for a period of time. As this was taking place, Kei could simply walk over to the opponent and take their life without a hitch. *The appearance of Kei Yume is based on that of Genesis Rhapsodos, the antagonist from Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core. *Kei Yume's Profile Pic was generously provided by Zanpakuto-Leader. Hopefully, Kei will eventually drawn in a Captain's Haori and another with two black wings. *The appearance of Kei's Zanpakuto Spirit is taken from Nero the Sable, one of the main antagonists from Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerebus. *At his own amusement, Another Poetic Spartan had stated that Kei should be considered the Ben 10 of the Wiki. *The writer would like to accredit Illuminate Void with introducing the Weakness concept for abilities. *Shōjō Dorīmu was noted to be somewhat similar to Thought Projection, a type of magic found in Fairy Tail. Another Poetic Spartan would like to note that he had no idea that it existed until after he started to delve into the Fairy Tail Mythos. *''HEARTLESS'' is to Kei Yume as LOVELESS is to Genesis Rhapsodos. The reversal of the titles was to make a reference to the characters. *A Tropes Section has been created, generously provided by EverlasteringDarkness5000, the self-appointed Trope Master of Bleach Fanon. Kei Yume/Tropes